


Unconventional

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly's relationship isn't a typical one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Molly had heard so many times that Sherlock was married to his work and frankly she was tired of hearing it. She knew that and she hated the way her friends would tell her that they will never be together because of his work. Because they didn’t know that she was okay with that because she had Sherlock’s love in an unconventional way. 

It started one night when they had all been out for drinks for Greg’s birthday. After everyone said their goodbyes Sherlock offered to walk Molly home. That was nothing unusual because he had stayed at her flat many times before and after he had gone away to defeat Moriarty's network. They had never spoken about how he would show up at her place and crawl into bed with her and ask her to talk to him to soothe him to sleep. So when Sherlock followed her upstairs she really thought nothing of it. Toby greeted them with the usual meow and promptly went back to not giving a damn about what they were doing. Molly was taking off her coat when Sherlock offered to help her. He hung up her coat and returned to where she was standing. Standing closer than usual. He reached up to flick the snow out of her hair then wrapped his arms around her for a wonderfully close hug. Molly was surprised by the gesture, but quickly squeezed him tight. After a few seconds Molly realized that Sherlock was shaking.

“Sherlock, are you cold? You are shaking.”

“No, Molly, I am not. I just...It just feels so nice to have you so close. I want to kiss you. Can I?”

Molly didn’t respond with words. She just pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back with a passion she had never felt. She moved her kisses to his neck and earlobe and that did it. Sherlock let out a moan that surprised himself. God, he wanted her, but he knew that he can’t be with her the way she wants him to be. The way she needs him to be. Her kisses stopped and she just looked at him in the eyes. Her brown eyes, darkened by her arousal, just stared into his while she whispered, “Don’t worry about what will happen later. Let’s just worry about what we need now. I will take you anyway I can get you. Even if that means I am alone a lot or don’t have you the way I have always dreamed.”

They quickly made their way to her bed and just as quickly removed their clothes. 

“God, Molly. You are beautiful and I don’t deserve you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shhhh. Sherlock. I know what this means. I know that you and I will never be a ‘couple’, but what have is stronger than most most couple I know. Just don’t worry. I meant what I said before.”

Sherlock slid inside Molly and she thought that her body might explode from the excitement and love she felt for him. He started moving slowly and he looked at her like she was a treasure. He whispered, “I love you, Molly. I do love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock”

They continued to move until Molly came apart and Sherlock thought that the sound of her moaning his name was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. When Sherlock’s orgasm overtook him he repeated Molly’s name like it was a prayer that his life depended on. 

******

That was a year and a half ago. Sherlock continued to show up at her flat. Sometimes they make love and sometimes they just held each other. When they aren’t together Sherlock texts Molly every day. Sometimes it is a few texts a day and sometimes it is more. 

Molly is okay with how they are but she does sometimes get sad knowing they couldn’t be together like a normal couple, but having the time, love and friendship with Sherlock that she has is not worth walking away from. She can’t stand the thought of not having him the way they have each other now. She can’t give him an ultimatum and say, “it is me and us being a normal couple or else.” She already knows what that the answer would be. She should be hurt by that, but she is not. She fell in love with who he is. 

Her friends do not know about their secret. She tells no one. She can’t. She doesn’t want to get the lecture about how she is wasting her life with him or that she should try to find someone to marry. She knows their arrangement wouldn’t be accepted by many others. But she still turns down dates. 

“Molly, you know if you do meet someone you want to go out with I would want you to do what makes you happy. I just want you to be happy. I know I don’t make you as happy as I should.”

“Sherlock, I know you would let me do that. I just can’t. My heart is with you.’

So, Molly hasn’t. Not one date. 

******

She dreams of him often. She dreams of years in the future when he is no longer married to his work. When they are not restrained by his work or anything else for that matter. Maybe then they can have a cottage somewhere and can read to each other and make love when they want. Plant flowers and a garden out back. Babysit John and Mary’s grandkids. Travel to exotic places. Whatever they wish to do they can do together. In the meantime, they love each other the best they know how.


End file.
